Robbie Gives Up
by Converse Yazzie
Summary: What happened between Cat and Robbie after the events of "One Thousand Berry Balls"? Read and find out. Fluff. Cabbie.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about what I think would be good aftermath of "One Thousand Berry Balls". I am a Cabbie shipper, so this is immediately where my mind went. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

Robbie's car slowly pulled up to a stop in front of Cat's house, and parked. Robbie sat in his car a while just looking up at the house with a blank expression. He finally emerged from the car, still wearing the outfit he wore for the Cow Wow, and he slowly walked up the concrete path to Cat's front door. Once Robbie reached the door he sighed very heavily, and he rang the doorbell and waited.

A moment passed, and then the door was answered by Cat, who was also still wearing her outfit from the Cow Wow. When she saw Robbie her eyes quickly widened, and she quickly spun around and started to run away.

"I'm sorry," Robbie called after her which made Cat stop dead in her tracks, and she slowly turned to face Robbie again.

"What did, what, what do you mean?" Cat asked almost inaudible and a little confused, as she began to make her way back to Robbie.

"I'm sorry for kissing you," Robbie admitted. "You don't need to run away from me anymore."

"No, it wasn't like th-" Cat began.

"No, it's okay," Robbie cut in. "Jade told me that you just thought it would be weird for our friendship." Robbie took a short pause before he continued. "But anyway, the point is that, I now know that you don't want to go out with me, and I'm okay with that." Robbie walked into the house, and he placed his hands on Cat's shoulders and looked her right in the eyes. "But I just want to let you know that... my feelings for you are not going to go away." Robbie paused as he tried to gather the strength to tell her what was in his heart. He then took a long deep breath and very softly said, "I love you, Cat. I will, always, love you." Robbie leaned in and kissed the top of Cat's head. Then he started to make his way back to his car.

Before Robbie got back into his car he took another look up at Cat. "I'll see you at school." Robbie then got into his car, he started it up, and he drove off down the street, leaving Cat alone on her porch, thinking.

**That was it, I know it's a little short but I hope you liked it. I may update it, but right now I'm about 87% sure I'll continue this story. So be on the look out. Please review if you feel compelled to. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank so so much for all of the reviews this story has received so far, and also thank you to everyone who has read this story. It means a lot to me. Here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

Robbie walked into Hollywood Arts, and he went straight to his locker. He opened it up and started to pull some books out. Then after a short moment Cat walked inside and turned the corner which caused her to almost bump into Robbie. Robbie looked up and smiled at Cat, "Hey, Cat."

"Hey," Cat said with a small smile. Robbie stared at her for a moment waiting for her to say something else, but they just ended up standing in an uncomfortable silence. Then finally Cat broke it, "Well... I'm gonna go... over... away." Cat then quickly turned around and walked over to Tori's locker, where Tori stood eating a sandwich. "Hey."

Tori eyes widened and a small smile spread across her face. "Hey, Cat," Tori said muffled by her sandwich. She swallowed before continuing to talk. "What's up?"

"I have a problem," Cat said with worry clear in her voice.

Tori's eyes widened with slight fear, and then she looked across the hallway and saw Robbie at his locker. "You should go tell Robbie."

"No," Cat said in a loud whisper, "he's the one I have the problem with." Tori sighed lightly, and then looked at Cat, allowing her to continue. "Robbie kissed me at the Cow Wow."

"And what did you do?" Tori asked, engaged for the first time in this conversation.

"I ran away," Cat said as though it was a deadly sin.

"Why?"

"Because, Robbie is one of my best friends, and it'll be weird if we were... you know?" Cat said. "What do you think I should do?" Cat looked back at Robbie to see if he was looking at her. He just stood at his locker, cleaning his glasses.

"I don't know Cat," Tori said. "You should probably tell Robbie that you're not interested."

"Well, I don't know about that," Cat said shyly. "There was something about that kiss." Cat looked down at the floor as she turned a very deep shake of red.

"What," Tori asked excited. "What is it?

Cat looked around to see if anyone is listening, and she whispered very quietly. "I think I love him." Tori's eyes widened, and a huge smile spread across her face. Cat and Tori looked at Robbie both smiling, and Robbie noticed them and cutely waved at them. Cat and Tori waved back to him.

* * *

After school Robbie was sitting in his room looking up at the Cat standees he used to help Tori pass her tech exam. He stared at them for a moment, and then he sighed. Robbie got up and picked up the standees and made his way out of his room. He walked through his house, and out the front door. Robbie walked down the concrete path that lead to the street and his garbage cans. Once he reached the trash cans he folded the standees in such away that they were able to fit inside the trash cans, and he placed them inside.

Robbie then dusted his hands off, and he lightly smiled to himself and nodded his head once. He then turned around and made his way up the concrete path and back inside his house.

**Well there you have it chapter 2 I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long for me to post it I recently got a new laptop, so I've just been messing around with it for the past couple of days. So I don't normally do this, but could you review and tell me what you think of this story so far and where you think it will go. Thank you so much for you time. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there. Sorry for the long wait, I've just had to catch up with some of my other stuff. Well anyway, here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

Cat stood in front of Robbie front door, looking nervous as ever. She gently lifted her hand and began to knock on the door. A few moments later the door was answered by Robbie's mom, "Oh, hi Cat."

Cat smiled, "It's nice to see you again Mrs. Shapiro. Is Robbie here?"

Robbie's mom smiled and nodded, and she turned her head back inside, "Robbie your friend Cat is here."

Robbie's mom went back inside, and a few moments later Robbie walked out and greeted Cat with a nice smile, "What's up, Cat?"

"I need to talk to you." Cat began, and she lightly bit her lip. "I think I'm in love with you." Robbie just stared at Cat with a bewildered expression, and Cat just stood there waiting for him to say something. "Did you hear me?"

"I heard you," Robbie began. "I just know if I believe you." Cat stared at him very confused. "Don't you think it's a little strange that I show you how I feel, and you reject me. And now you say that you think you love me?"

"Robbie, I'm not lying," Cat begged, but Robbie just stared at her his face not changing. Cat then sighed disappointed. "Fine," she said, and she turned around and started to walk down the concrete path.

Robbie face softened, and he ran after Cat, "Hey, wait." Cat turned toward him with a hopeful expression. "At least let me give you a ride home." Cat's face fell, but she lightly nodded. Robbie walked Cat over to his car, and he opened her door for her. She got in and buckled her seat belt, and Robbie walked around the car and got in.

They didn't talk to each other while in the car. The only sound came from Cat softly crying. Robbie noticed but he didn't say anything. They came to a stop light, and Cat's crying began to completely over take her. She quickly unbuckled her belt and unlocked the door, and she ran outside and down the sidewalk. Robbie quickly looked at at her, "CAT! What are you doing?"

Cat ran around a corner and disappeared from sight, and Robbie waited for the light to turn green. When it did he quickly turned down the street Cat ran down, but there was no sign of her. Robbie quickly parked on the side of the street, and he got out and ran toward the parking meter. He dug in his pocket and pulled out 2 quarters, and he put them into the meter. Then he began to jog along the sidewalk, looking down the alleys and store windows as he passed.

Robbie came to an alley, and he saw a man mugging someone at gun point. Robbie's stomach immediately dropped when he saw who was being mugged; Cat. The man had his hand around Cat's neck, and his other hand had a gun pressed against her forehead. Cat was frantically trying to pull out of her purse while still crying. "Please... don't... hurt... me," Cat said in between breaths.

Robbie's eyes began to water, and without thinking Robbie instinctively yelled, "HEY, LET GO OF HER!"

The man looked toward Robbie and began to laugh, "What's it to you? PISS OFF!" The man turned his gaze back to Cat.

Cat looked over toward Robbie her eyes begging for his help. Robbie looked down and saw an empty beer bottle by his feet, so he bent down quickly and picked it up. He stood up and took aim, and he threw the bottle at the man with all his might. The bottle made contact with the man's head and shattered on impact. The man instinctively put his hands on his head to check for injuries, freeing Cat in the process. Cat immediately fell to the ground, still crying. Robbie ran toward the man and tacked him to the ground causing him to drop his gun.

Cat started to stand to her feet, and she looked over to Robbie. Robbie was struggling to keep the man on the ground. "Robbie?"

Robbie looked up at Cat, "RUN! CALL THE COPS!" Cat began to run just at the man overpowered Robbie and punched him in the jaw. Robbie fell backwards, and the man started to crawl from his gun. The man grabbed hold of the gun, and Robbie got up and lunged for the him and took hold of the hand with the gun. They began to struggle for the gun.

Cat had made it out of the alley and turned the corner, and then a loud BANG made Cat cover her ears and stop dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around and looked back down the alley. The man was running out the other end of the alley. Robbie was laying flat on the ground. Cat ran toward Robbie, and she knelt down next to his body. Robbie was bleeding from the lower right side of his body. Cat pulled her cellphone of out her purse and quickly dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency," the operator said.

"HELP, HELP! MY FRIEND'S BEEN SHOT," Cat screamed.

"What's your location?"

"I don't know," Cat said sobbing.

"Okay, just stay on the line, and we'll track your location," the operator calmly said.

"Please hurry," Cat said, and she put her phone down on the ground. Cat gently picked up Robbie's head and said, "Robbie? Wake up!"

Robbie gently opened his eyes and looked at Cat and lightly smiled, "Hey."

"I called 911, and the ambulance should be here any minute." Cat gently hugged Robbie's head. "I love you, Robbie," Cat said in a soft whisper.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Robbie said. Cat looked down at him. "I love you too. I love you so much." Robbie swallowed hard as his eyes began to fill with tears, "Cat?... Bye?" Robbie's eyes gently closed.

Cat began to sob uncontrollably, "No, no no. Please wake up." Cat rested her head on Robbie's chest as she continued to cry.

**I'm sorry. I know it's sad. But I hope you like it. There will be one last chapter, so be looking out for that. And I promise that it will not be as long of a wait as this chapter was. Please review if you feel compelled to. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you ladies and gentlemen, the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

The ambulance had come and picked up Robbie, and took him to the hospital. After 10 hours Cat was waiting in the cafeteria with a cup of coffee in front of her. He rested her head in her hands, still lightly crying. Then a doctor walked up to her and lightly tapped on her shoulder, and Cat looked up at him with expecting eyes.

"Cat Valentine," the doctor asked.

"Yes, yes. Is Robbie okay? Is he going to be okay," Cat asked very frantically.

"He lost a lot of blood, but the bullet went straight through his body," the doctor began. "He just got out of surgery, and he's going to be just fine. He's in his room resting right now."

The doctor lightly smiled at Cat, and Cat let out a huge sigh of relief and a big smile. Cat looked up at the doctor. "Can I see him?" The doctor nodded and motioned for Cat to follow him. Cat got up and followed the doctor up to Robbie's room. Robbie was laying on his bed, watching TV.

"Mr. Shapiro, you have a visitor."

Robbie looked over to the door and saw Cat and immediately smiled. "Hey." Cat quickly walked over to Robbie's bed side, and gave him a light hug. They stared into each others eyes for a moment.

"I'll just give you two a minute," the doctor awkwardly said as he slowly made his way out of the room.

Cat and Robbie lightly laughed and looked away from each other, embarrassed. Robbie looked over to Cat again, "Did you stay here all night.?" Cat just stared at Robbie, and slowly began to smile which made Robbie smile too, "Why?"

"Because I love you," Cat simply said.

"I love you too," Robbie said. There was a very long moment of silence and they both knew what was about to happen. Cat slowly moved her head towards Robbie's until their lips pressed together very softly. They continued to kiss for a few more moments.

"Well what have we got here," a dark voice said from the door. Robbie and Cat stopped kissing and looked toward the door, and saw Jade, Beck, Tori, and Andre standing in the doorway. They were all smiling at them.

"Hey guys," Robbie said trying to get them to forget what they just saw. They all walked over to Robbie and surrounded the bed, and they all began to talk.

**Well, there you have it. Thank you guys so much for everyone who has read and reviewed this story. It means so much to me. Please review if you feel compelled to. Thanks.**


End file.
